User blog:ROLVeBloxxer/Bloxxer's Thumbnail Making Tutorial
I've made a YouTube tutorial on this already but it's hella outdated, so i'm gonna dump the link here. ---- Hello, and welcome to my tutorial on how to make Death Battle thumbnails! You probably want a Death Battle you want to see happen, and that's perfectly fine. But it's not like it's going to happen right? (and especially if not many people like your idea) So, while you're probably crying about the fact that your dream battle will never happen, you can always make a Death Battle TN of it! ---- I've compiled links in a Google Document, if the admins wish for it to be removed, you can always hit me up on my Discord for it. (the ID is on my profile so don't ask me on the comment section) 'Let's get started!' The program I'll be using here is paint.net, otherwise known as PDN. Of course you can always use any other program like Photoshop or Powerpoint, but this tutorial is mostly centered on PDN so you're not going to be having a very good time trying to learn something here. There's also a site called waifu2x that you can use to enlarge pictures just in case they're too small. The links are all in this document If the doc contains any problems according to the admins, I will have the document removed. ''Templates'' There are many templates out there for you to use, like Cartoon Fight Club, Rewind Rumble, Battle Royale, etc., but this is the DEATH BATTLE! Wiki so i'm going to post the DB templates we normally use. The recommended size for making TNs is 1280x720 pixels (the size of a YouTube thumbnail) however all of these are 960x540 pixels. Templates= - Other VS= Strife template.png|Strife JustMarko rewindrumble.png|Rewind Rumble AnimationRewind cartoon_fight_club_s3.png|Cartoon Fight Club (Season 3) AnimationRewind battleroyale.png|Battle Royale Crossover X minirumble.png|Mini Rumble XVX riotrumble.png|Riot Rumble XVX }} |-|Background Effects= grid.png|Grid bloodsplatter.png|Blood Splatter explosion.png|Explosion lights.png|Lights Place over other part Set blending mode to "Additive" if needed Lights2.png|Lights '''Place behind other part fire-effect.png|Fire space.png|Outer Space Note: If you want to use this, change the blending mode to "Lighten" PSSymbolspsv.png|PlayStation Buttons lightning.png|Lightning |-|Backgrounds= Deathbattlebackground.png|Standard Death Battle Background Modified S4 Background.png|Modified Death Batle Background by UnknownUser55 space.png|Outer Space Note: If you want to use this as an effect, refer to the Background Effects section. Loading_screen_or_something.png|Technology thing...? your boi UTF provided this Minirumblebg.png|Mini Rumble Background Template in ''Templates > Other VS'' NightCityBG.png|Futuristic City (Night) Greenhillzone.png|Green Hill Zone Mushroomkingdomu.png|Mushroom Kingdom U Xboxwallpaper.png|Xbox PlaystationBackground.png|PlayStation lightningbg.png|Uh... something related to lightning or futuristic shit?? 80sretro.png|Retro 80s destroyedcity.png|Destroyed City a really wild west.png|Wild West ''Characters'' As if it wasn't obvious enough already, you need two characters (or more if it's a battle royale.) For this thumbnail, i'm using Ryuko Matoi (Kill la Kill) and Jotaro Kujo (JoJo's Bizzare Adventure) Find high resolution renders and you'll be good to go. ''Adding Pictures'' Once you find your renders, you're now ready to put them into the thumbnail. Make a layer behind the shadow of the template and then paste (Ctrl+V) them into the template. (PDN file is in document, use that or take the templates from above) The image should be larger than the template, as evident when you get this: Press "Keep Canvas Size" and scale the character down if you need to. Cut out parts that are sticking out in the other side. When you're finished, it should end up either looking like this: Ahs5poq.png Ay273.png Now what about that other render? It's high resolution (to you at least) but then when you insert it... Waifu2x comes into play here. Go into the website, and depending where you have the file, choose the file or insert a URL. If you have a really small render, using waifu2x to enlarge it too much makes the picture look like an oil painting. 6d71e67650cbd949306423e7e883fccb.png|Copy the URL onto the pastebar Aa2eb7db62322e8c90d7a537c0078bc3.png|Choose PNG Now the render is larger! Paste the image into the template, and you're done here! as23t.png sdf43.png 'Extra Stuff' ''Character Glow'' Duplicate the character's layer, double click the duplicated layer, and set it's blending mode at "Overlay." Then you want to go to Effects > Blurs > Gaussian Blur and put whatever suits your fancy. I personally put my blur between 4-11. 2adbda94465f9414d97b022f0e2ffc6f.png b53588fc63aa4871f00add212e6e8d2f.png 192092cf8373f4963be9c4e37594c0c8.png ''Outlines'' There are three ways I know on how to make outlines on a character, but I'm using my main method. Go to the document above and find the outline plugin, and download it into paint.net. You can change the color of the outline, set it's thickness/width, it's softness, etc, but for this, I'm going to put the width at 4 and softness at 240. Do the same thing for the next character. ''Background Characters'' Add a pic of something or someone in the background, set it's transparency to whatever suits your fancy, and then do the glow effect for it. f39d850dd329d516e7ec9b7d4ebe0a2b.png lRWGqKM.png ''Background'' Self-explanatory. Find some wallpapers of a character and then insert them into the background, replacing the default one. 'Finished!' You're done here! This is the finished product! 'Trivia' *I was sick while making this *Took, i'd say 2 hours to create, not including procrastination *I was going to make Zero's green tits glow (and the crystal on his forehead too) but it didn't work out in the end... Category:Blog posts